Sorry, Sorry (Oneshoot)
by Ckh13elieve
Summary: Kata orang dengan meminta maaf semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi—mengapa aku tidak? Aku justru merasa takut jika dia tetap meminta maaf karena bagaimanapun aku akan memaafkannya. Aku hanya takut aku mencapai batasku dan tak bisa bertahan bersamanya. (Kyuhyun-Kibum/Brothership) wanna RnR?


**Title : Sorry, Sorry**

**Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun &amp; Kim Kibum**

**Rated : Fiction T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, sedikit OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

**Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

**Summary : Kata orang dengan meminta maaf semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi—mengapa aku tidak? Aku justru merasa takut jika dia tetap meminta maaf karena bagaimanapun aku akan memaafkannya. Aku hanya takut aku mencapai batasku dan tak bisa bertahan bersamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menekuk lututnya, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Dadanya terasa sesak, kepalanya juga pening. Bibi Jung baru saja berlalu setelah menyimpan nampan berisi makan malam untuknya diatas nakas. Wanita paruhbaya itu terus mengganti makanan diatas nakas meski tahu Kyuhyun tak pernah menyentuh bahkan melirik makanannya. Ia kasihan pada majikan mudanya itu, kemarin saja dia mendapati Kyuhyun meringkuk memegangi perutnya sambil merintih, ketika dia memaksa membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit, majikan mudanya itu menjerit, memerintahnya mengambilkan beberapa obat yang disimpan dilaci saja.

Kyuhyun bukan tak tahu kalau kondisi tubuhnya semakin buruk. Ia tahu, tapi mengabaikannya saja. Memang siapa yang peduli padanya? Ya. Bibi Jung dan Changmin, tentu saja. Tapi tidak dengan Ayahnya, Ibunya bahkan kakak yang sangat dia banggakan. Kibum.

***Sorry, Sorry***

**-Months ago-**

"Astaga, apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat Kyuhyun!"

Suara nyaring itu membuat sosok remaja berkulit pucat yang sedang kesulitan menggunakan dasi menoleh. Kemudian ketika sepasang obsidian sewarna lelehan cokelat miliknya menangkap raut kesal sang pemilik suara, yang adalah kakaknya, ia segera tertawa canggung. Menunjukan cengiran lebarnya.

"Maaf"

"Ya. Dan kemudian kau akan membuatku terlambat. Cepat!"

Mendengus kemudian menarik lengan kakaknya, "Bantu aku memakai dasi dulu" rengeknya.

Kakaknya, Kibum, menghela nafas. Kemudian meraih dasi yang melingkar dikerah baju Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun menunjukan senyum kemenangannya. Dan sialnya, dia tak bisa memarahi Kyuhyun. Oh—nasibmu Kibum!

"Selesai. Ambil kotak bekalmu"

"Maksudmu, aku sarapan dimobil lagi?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ya" singkat dan padat. "Dan panggil aku 'hyung'" katanya sambil mendelik.

Kyuhyun mencibir, segera mengambil ranselnya kemudian menyusul Kibum yang sudah berjalan cepat didepannya. Kakaknya itu sungguh rajin –dimatanya. Kakaknya akan berangkat setengah jam sebelum bel pelajaran pertama dimulai, jadi kalau Kibum bilang ia bisa terlambat karena Kyuhyun selalu kesulitan menggunakan dasi, jawabannya salah besar. Dan protesan Kyuhyun selalu diabaikannya. Ya, prinsip Kibum memang menyebalkan; bahwa dirinya selalu benar dibanding siapapun.

"Susu cokelatku" Kyuhyun menghentakan tangan Kibum yang baru saja menariknya dari meja makan. Well, dia tadi memang duduk untuk sekedar menunggu Bibi Jung menyiapkan susu hangatnya.

"Kubelikan dikantin nanti"

"Bohong! Kau kan tidak pernah kekantin!"

Oke Kibum akui sekarang dirinya merasa kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu sungguh keterlaluan. "Dengar Kyu, aku ada ulangan hari ini. Jadi jangan buat mood-ku buruk" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kibum segera berlalu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memaku diruang makan.

***Sorry, Sorry***

"Kyu, boleh hyung masuk?"

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Ia tengah memelototi laptopnya diatas ranjang. Ia tahu siapa yang datang, dan tak mau beradu argumen kemudian membuat hubungan keduanya lebih buruk dari ini. Ya. Ini hari ketiga dirinya membiarkan Kibum dengan dunianya sendiri, dan dirinyapun mencoba membuat dunianya sendiri.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Ya"

"Sudah minum susu?"

"Hn"

"Sudah gosok gigi?"

"Ya"

"Sudah memaafkanku?"

"Hn" _Eh? _Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok kakaknya yang tersenyum padanya. Tadi Kibum bilang apa? "Kau—"

"Maaf"

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum tajam, mencari kebohongan pada sepasang mata hitam milik sang kakak. Dan ia tak menemukan itu, atau karena pandangan kakaknya selalu datar? Entahlah. Tapi Kyuhyun senang kakaknya mau meminta maaf, jadi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku memaafkanmu, Kibum hyung"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Kibum berdecak, kemudian mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Adiknya itu selalu saja menggunakan kalimat yang seperti itu, tidak terkesan manis. Tapi—mengapa teman-temannya selalu memuji adiknya begitu manis dengan tingkah senakal itu? Ah Kibum tak paham.

"Mau menghubungi Ibu?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Tidak usah" katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayo kita tidur saja hyung. Kau bacakan cerita untukku"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega ketika Kibum mengangguk, kemudian meminta ijin mengambil bantal kesayangannya didalam kamarnya. Ia sebenarnya rindu orangtuanya. Anak mana yang tidak rindu jika hampir satu bulan tidak mendengar kabar orangtuanya? Dan Kyuhyun juga rindu. Karena itu dua hari yang lalu, saat dia bertengkat dengan Kibum, dia menghubungi Ibunya. Dan yang didapatnya adalah—

"_Kau tahu Ibu sibuk, Kyuhyun-ie? Nanti saja kita bicara lagi, mengerti?"_

Dan belum sempat Kyuhyun mengucapkan satu katapun, Ibunya sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon, membuatnya diam-diam menangis. Bagaimanapun ia ingat kata Ayahnya; laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah mendengar ayahnya bilang kalau laki-laki tak boleh menangis diam-diam, jadi dia melakukannya sendirian diruang keluarga. Untung saja Bibi Jung sudah berpamitan pulang sebelumnya.

***Sorry, Sorry***

**-2 Week ago-**

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, bahkan membuat Changmin, sahabatnya, mengerutkan kening seharian. Kyuhyun tak peduli, bahkan mengabaikan perhatian Changmin yang menyangka dirinya sedikit tak enak badan. Ia hanya ingin hari ini berjalan cepat. Jadi dia bergegas mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Shin dan melenggang keluar kelas diikuti gumaman tak terima dari Changmin.

Besok ulang tahunnya. Dan hebatnya, kakaknya ada waktu untuknya –ia sudah menanyakannya kemarin meski dengan dalih menemaninya bermain game. Jadi dia ingin membuat kue dan menghabiskannya bersama Kibum besok. Ia sudah menghubungi Ryeowook, sunbaenya, yang pintar memasak, untuk membantunya membuat kue tart.

"Ryeowook-hyung!" panggilnya semangat. Ryeowook melambai padanya, menyuruhnya mendekat. "Maaf terlambat"

"Tidak kok" Ryeowook tertawa. "Kau terlalu bersemangat, Kyuhyun-ie" katanya setelah mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam, 'benarkah?' dengan wajah lucunya.

"Apa perlu kita hubungi Kibum?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ini kejutan untuknya" dan sederet harapan Kyuhyun diceritakan pada Ryeowook. Bahwa nanti saat Kibum menyodorkannya kado, dia akan menunjukan kue yang dia buat pada Kibum. Yang Kyuhyun tak tahu adalah mungkin Kibum melupakan hari kelahirannya.

***Sorry, Sorry***

Dan hari itu tiba. 3 Februari. Musim dingin masih berada dipuncaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saja saat Kibum mengomelinya karena menumpahkan saus tomat dimantel kakaknya itu –sebenarnya Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya, toh Kibum masih punya banyak mantel. Kyuhyun senang ketika mendapati Changmin menyodorkan kado padanya saat ia tiba dikelas mereka. Sahabatnya itu memang yang paling pertama melakukannya –setidaknya beberapa tahun ini. Changmin menolak ketika Kyuhyun mengajaknya merayakan ulang tahun dirumah, takut mengganggu Kyuhyun dan Kibum katanya. Dan Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Changmin, berterimakasih, karena Changmin begitu mengerti dirinya.

Berjalan tergesa, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan kue yang dibawanya dari rumah Ryeowook. Menyimpan lilih dengan angka 18 diatas kue tart yang dihiasi krim sewarna _baby blue_. Setelah mandi, pemuda berwajah pucat itu menunggui Kibum diruang tamu. Ia yakin, Kibum akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ia melihat agenda Kibum dan Kibum sudah berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

2 jam—

4 jam—

8 jam—

Kyuhyun menatap kosong kue tart dihadapannya. 2 jam lagi hari ulang tahunnya akan segera lewat. Dan Kibum belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya didepan Kyuhyun. Rasanya dadanya menjadi sesak, dadanya bergemuruh menahan rasa marah dan kesal yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Satu yang dia yakini hari itu, Kibum tak ada bedanya dengan Ayah dan Ibunya. Suka mengabaikannya.

***Sorry, Sorry***

"Kyuhyun-ie"

Pagi itu Kyuhyun mendapati Kibum sudah duduk dikasurnya ketika dirinya membuka mata. Kakaknya itu menatapnya khawatir. Sebelum Kyuhyun menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya lagi, Kibum segera menarik selimut menjauhi Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku"

_Kau selalu minta maaf dan akan mengulagnya lagi, hyung_.

"Eh?" bukannya mengatakan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya, Kyuhyun malah memasang muka bingung.

"Selamat ulang tahun" dan seketika dada Kyuhyun menghangat. Rasa marahnya semalam hilang tak bersisa. Maka direngkuhnya tubuh Kibum kedalam pelukannya. "Kupikir hyung lupa" katanya pelan. Ingat, dia tak boleh menangis kan?

Kibum menggeleng, "Mana mungkin aku lupa" _maaf Kyuhyun-ie, hyung membohongimu. Hyung lupa_.

***Sorry, Sorry***

**-A Week Ago-**

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar Kibum dengan senyum mengembang. Dia segera mengambil tempat disamping Kibum yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Kakaknya itu hanya mengacak rambutnya gemas kemudian sibuk kembali mengetik entah-apa dilaptopnya. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak tertarik.

"Kibum hyung" panggilnya setelah merasa lelah menunggu Kibum.

"Hn"

Disodorkannya kertas yang sejak tadi didekapnya pada Kibum. "Apa ini, Kyu?"

"Aku bermain drama. Kau datang kan?"

"Tentu saja" Kibum senang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar, kemudian memeluknya dengan brutal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kibum hyung" teriak Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda itu menutup pintu kamar Kibum, meninggalkan Kibum yang tersenyum senang. Ia yakin ia bisa hadir di acara musikal Kyuhyun nanti.

***Sorry, Sorry***

**-Two Day Ago-**

Kyuhyun ingin menangis rasanya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan drama musikalnya 10 menit yang lalu, tapi sosok kakaknya tak ia jumpai –bahkan dideretan paling belakang kursi penonton. Dan kini ia bahkan masih berdiri didepan gerbang Seoul Art Center meski seluruh teman dan gurunya sudah pulang, bahkan mengajaknya merayakan keberhasilan drama musikal pertama mereka.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun mau merayakan drama pertamanya ini kalau Kibum bahkan tak datang? Apa yang mau dia rayakan? Dia hanya ingin Kibum melihatnya. Bangga pada kemampuannya. Itu saja. Apa permintaannya terlalu berlebihan?

Dan kali ini, perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan bahwa dirinya seorang diri. Tak ada yang peduli padanya. Menyedihkan sekali kau Cho!

***Sorry, Sorry***

Sepasang kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata sewarna lelehan cokelat. Butuh beberapa kali dirinya mengerjapkan matanya, hingga matanya melihat ruangan yang ditempatinya berwarna putih. Bau obat. Dia tertawa sinis. Akhirnya dia masuk rumah sakit juga. Tapi—siapa yang membawanya?

"Kyuhyun, syukurlah kau sudah siuman"

Kyuhyun menoleh, melihat sosok sahabatnya itu –Shim Changmin, masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya dengan rambut acak-acakan –seperti baru bangun tidur. Dan sebuah kesimpulan langsung diambil otak cerdasnya. Changmin-lah orang yang membawanya kerumah sakit.

"Mengapa membawaku kemari?" tanyanya dingin.

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya menarik kursi, menatap sepasang bola mata sewarna lelehan cokelat milik sahabatnya. Ia menghela nafas. Ia tahu garis besarnya dari Bibi Jung saat dirinya menemukan sosok Kyuhyun pingsan didalam kamarnya ketika mengunjungi temannya itu untuk menanyakan mengapa Kyuhyun tak berangkat sekolah. Dan betapa kagetnya dirinya ketika mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun tergeletak dilantai kamarnya.

"Kau kurang gizi, apa kau tahu?" Changmin mendudukan dirinya dikursi, batal menariknya mendekati Kyuhyun. "Berapa hari kau tak makan? Tak minum? Kau sedang berdiet?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, Shim"

"Begitukah?" mata Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau pikir—kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang peduli padamu huh?"

_**Deg**_

Changmin merutuki kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Astaga, mengapa dia menggunakan kalimat keramat itu?

"Kau benar. Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku"

"Kyu—"

"Bawakan aku PSP"

"Eh?"

"Pergi sana. Kau juga harus mandi kan?"

Changmin mendengus. "Jangan berani kabur atau bunuh diri" katanya kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi tertawa sinis. Ia sendiri lagi.

***Sorry, Sorry***

"Dimana anak itu?!"

Sore itu Kibum tak mendapati sosok Kyuhyun dirumah, bahkan dia tak menemukan Kyuhyun dikamarnya dan diruang baca –tempat Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain game tanpa diganggu Ayah dan Ibu mereka karena menganggap Kyuhyun tengah belajar. Kibum kadang tak paham, Kyuhyun dan dirinya tak jauh berbeda, sama-sama pintar. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah, bahwa dia tak pernah mendapati Kyuhyun belajar dirumah –kecuali saat dipaksa Ayah mereka atau saat ujian tiba. Selebihnya, bocah itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game. Tapi bahkan IQ Kyuhyun hanya satu strip dibawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku, Shim!"

Sosok Changmin yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Cho tersentak kaget. Pemuda tinggi itu menoleh kearah dapur, menemukan sosok Kibum tengah meneguk segelas air dingin. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal, merasa sebal. Atau—itu memang sudah ia rasakan lama? Entahlah.

"Hei—aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?!"

"Mengambil PSP Kyuhyun"

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya aku kembali kerumah saja dulu" Changmin batal masuk, membalikan badannya.

"Tunggu Changmin! Kyuhyun dirumahmu?"

"Dia dirumah sakit" Changmin membalikan badan. "Bukankah ini lucu hyung? Kau berlibur dan melupakan janji pada adikmu?" katanya sembari tersenyum miring.

***Sorry, Sorry***

Kyuhyun memandang keluar jendela kamar rawatnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri kini, ia bisa melihat kota Seoul yang kelap-kelip. Seulas senyum terlukis dibibir pucatnya. Dulu, ia sering sekali mengajak Kibum memanjat atap untuk melihat pemandangan seperti saat ini. Tapi semenjak mereka masuk _High School _Kibum terlalu sibuk dan kadang mengabaikannya.

_**Cklek**_

"Kau datang Chwang? Tapi—ini sudah bukan jam besuk. Kembalilah besok" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Kyuhyun berucap.

"Kyu—"

_**Deg**_

Kyuhyun menoleh mendapati Kibum berdiri didepan pintu kamar rawatnya yang terbuka dengan dandanan yang berantakan. Dan jangan lupakan bibir kakaknya yang sudah memucat. Dada Kibum naik turun tak teratur dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kakaknya baru saja berlari untuk sampai dikamar rawatnya yang berada dilantai 3 _Seoul Hospital_.

"Kau—berlari hyung? Dan apa itu? Kau hanya pakai kaus setipis itu? Bodoh. Kau sudah seperti mayat hidup tahu" Kyuhyun berceloteh dengan mata membulat kaget. "Ambil mantelku. Tadi Changmin membawakannya" katanya sambil menunjuk mantel berwarna cokelat yang disimpan Changmin diatas nakas.

"Mengapa?"

"Eh?" alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah?" jelas Kibum.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Haruskah?" tanyanya ambigu. Pemuda itu kembali melihat keluar jendela kamar rawatnya. "Kau menikmati liburanmu dan aku menikmati pertunjukanku. Seharusnya tak ada yang terluka kan? Tapi aku begitu egois. Maaf jika itu mengganggumu"

"Kyu—"

"Sekarang aku paham hyung. Seperti katamu waktu itu, akan ada saatnya kau tidak bisa menemaniku bermain, ada saatnya kau tidak bisa berada disampingku seperti keinginanku" Kyuhyun memotong. "Seharusnya itu bukan lagi masalah. Tapi—aku tetap tak bisa tanpamu" bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya yang memanas. "Sejak kecil, hanya kau yang selalu ada disampingku. Ayah dan Ibu tak pernah tinggal dirumah lebih dari 2 hari. Cuma kau yang menemaniku, menjadi Ayah, Ibu dan kakak sekaligus sahabat untukku"

"Kyu—"

"—sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat kau masuk high school, semuanya sedikit berubah. Aku mencoba memahami itu. Tapi tak bisa" jeda, "Aku pernah mencoba untuk melakukan hal seorang diri, tapi—itu rasanya sepi hyung. Aku butuh kau, jadi—aku sering mengganggumu agar kau mau bermain lagi bersamaku"

"Kau sering terpengaruh dan akhirnya ikut bermain bersamaku. Namun—saat teman-temanmu datang, kau akan mengabaikanku. Bahkan melupakan ulangtahunku dan melupakan janjimu untuk datang dipenampilan perdanaku didrama musikal hanya karena temanmu ulangtahun dan merayakannya di Jeju"

"Aku marah. Tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau sering meminta maaf jika melupakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian mengulanginya lagi. Aku bosan hyung, tapi tetap saja memaafkanmu ketika kau meminta maaf dengan mata teduhmu"

"Kau bilang—kau harus belajar dengan rajin ketika aku protes mengapa kau menolak kuajak bermain game. Aku berpikir itu benar, kau memang harus belajar dengan baik bukan bermain bersamaku. Tapi—aku tak bisa hyung, jika aku masih melihatmu, aku ingin kau hanya memperhatikanku dan bermain bersamaku" katanya dengan suara semakin serak. Ya, mungkin ini batasmu berdiam diri, Kyuhyun.

"Setelah sembuh, aku mau pindah kerumah Bibi Lee dan melanjutkan sekolah disana" Kyuhyun menoleh, tersenyum pada Kibum yang membatu ditempatnya. "Untuk membiasakan diri" katanya sebelum menggumam 'aku mengantuk' dan mengambil posisi tidur kemudian memejamkan matanya. Percayalah, ia tak sungguh mengantuk, ia hanya ingin Kibum pergi dan membiarkan dirinya menangis seorang diri. Ia masih ingat kata Ayahnya, rupanya.

"Maaf" lirih Kibum sebelum berlalu.

***END***


End file.
